1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for releasing baulking of a transmission gear when a hybrid vehicle is in a stop state, and more particularly to a method and system for releasing baulking of a transmission gear of a hybrid vehicle by increasing a motor torque and controlling a stroke of a actuator clutch when the hybrid vehicle is in a stop state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a transmission is installed between a clutch and a propeller shaft to increase or decrease an engine torque in response to a change in a driving condition of a vehicle. A manual transmission (MT) causes a baulking phenomenon between gear trains in association with transmission timing upon a transmission of each stage. Much of the baulking phenomenon occurs due to a flick between the gear trains when timing of a clutch manipulation and timing of a shift manipulation by a driver mismatch (e.g., do not correspond to) each other.
In the existing gasoline vehicle in which an engine is mounted, the foregoing baulking may be released by controlling a stroke of a clutch actuator based on idle rotation speed of the engine independent of whether the vehicle is driving or stopping. However, as an interest in environment is increasing, a hybrid vehicle that may be driven by power of an engine and a motor has been actively developed.
However, in the hybrid vehicle to which an automatic manual transmission, i.e., a dual clutch transmission (DCT) is applied, when a gear baulking phenomenon occurs in a stop state, the engine stops and therefore a speed of an input shaft of a transmission becomes 0. As a result, a gear is misaligned even though the stroke of the clutch actuator is controlled, and therefore there is the problem in that the baulking phenomenon is not released. Therefore, in the existing DCT hybrid vehicle, when the baulking phenomenon occurs while the vehicle is stopping, limp-home driving is made only by one of an even stage and an odd stage, and thus drivability of the vehicle deteriorates.
The contents described as the related art have been provided merely for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.